Hyacinth Flowers
Hyacinth Flowers is the successor of the Prince from the Snow Queen. He was the son of an ordinary florist, until one day, unexpectedly, he is given the offer to attend Ever After High as the next Prince from the Snow Queen. It was an offer that he couldn't refuse and accepted instantly, as Hyacinth found it comforting and awesome that some authority figure out there thought he was awesome enough to be a prince. Character Personality From a young age, Hyacinth has demonstrated a sense of responsibility. In all senses of the word, Hyacinth is a team player – he's always there to help out others, play the leader role in group situations and is always willing to take one for the team. He is a natural leader, guiding others with questions and concerns, and making sure that all his choices would result in the best situation for everyone else. Although he's really fond of flowers and flower arrangements and gardening with flowers, Hyacinth thinks that he would rather put his efforts into making social commentary and for the better of the community. tba (i'll write more on him when i develop his personality further) Appearance At the start of his sophomore year, Hyacinth decided that, despite being the next Prince in the tale, he would not dress or try to look as the Prince was described by Andersen. More specifically, he did not want to have long hair, even if all the previous princes did. Not only did his dark hair inconvenience him as he worked, his dark hair would trap heat (making him uncomfortable on summer days). Most importantly, Hyacinth thought that his long hair made it harder for him to pass, as he would be constantly misgendered by people who didn't know him too well. Waltzing into the nearest hairdresser, Hyacinth asked for his hair – all of it – to be shaved off. It was refreshing, and Hyacinth was glad to get rid of all his hair without his mother's permission. tba tba tba Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How the Story Goes Hyacinth is the successor of the Prince in the Snow Queen – a commoner boy who becomes the princess' fiancé. He appears the Fourth Story: The Prince and Princess, where Gerda is told by a Raven that Kai is in the castle. In reality, Kai is not the princess' castle, but since his appearance is so similar to the Prince's, the Raven has mistaken the Prince for Kai. Gerda searches for her friend in the garden. She spots a brown neck. Thinking it to be Kai, she rushes towards him, only to find that he is really the prince. The prince and princess listen to Gerda's story and decide to send her on her way in a coach. How does Hyacinth factor into it? Hyacinth had always grown up thinking that he would take after his mother's florist shop, and become an ordinary florist with no particular fairytale lineage. Relationships Family Hyacinth is the son of a single mother. People have always asked him – don't you feel bad about your father leaving you? He always found that question rather strange, since he had never been close to his father, and his father's absence in his life had never affected him. As a result, he has always found it weird that people think it did. He's very close to his mother, and she's always been supportive of him. ok i'll write more later i have to go Friends tba Pet Hyacinth isn't the best with animals, so he always tells people that his only friends are people and flowers. Romance tba Trivia *random facts Quotes *stuff they say Gallery tba